Glowing Embers & Blackened Ashes
by Alimackatjac
Summary: "Kaoru, leave now, you're in danger!" An urgent silent voice creeped into his head. Does he follow the seemingly innocent voice? If so, where and to whom could it possibly lead him to? This will be dark AU. Rated "M" for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

 **Glowing Embers & Blackened Ashes**

Chapter 1 The beginning

* * *

A rough gasping breath can be heard under the soft blue glow of the oversized orb hanging in the inky black sky. A dark extended shadow stretches far out beneath her sprinting feet in the over grown grassy field. Her chest heaves to catch a breath, swinging her panicked head to whirl behind her with terror filled eyes.

Her hand brushes away the forming beads of sweat dotting her forehead. Several fallen strands of glossy ginger hair dangle over her peering golden eyes. Her beautiful smudged face softens when she catches my large worried eyes looking up into hers. Leaning her head down, she lightly kissing my forehead, pulling away to share a gentle reassuring smile.

Until hordes of galloping horses can be heard off in the far off distance. Her golden eyes fill with panic, franticly darting towards the ever-increasing rumble of the oncoming hooves trampling through the wind swept fields. Her head quickly turns to her side, before taking off into the tall thick grasses. My tiny hands cling tightly around the scared woman's neck. Her arm lashes out, roughly swatting away the razor like blades of grass slicing into her delicate skin. My closely held body jostles around as the women's feet stumble over the thick pushed down grass. Eerie dark clouds sweep the brightly lit circle overhead, bathing the ground below in ominous darkness.

.

A sudden explosion rips through the air, erupting into a raging plume of flames bursting into the atmosphere. The golden field behind us roars to life with crackling waves of wispy grasses catching a blaze. The woman's terrified golden eyes peer in the vast darkness just as another explosion strikes to the side of us. The ginger headed woman frantically searches for an escape from the approaching raging flames.

.

She quickly checks to her side, giving a small gentle smile, before hastily thrashing through the field as fast as her struggling feet could carry us .Turning my head to see a thick wooded area slowly rise up from the golden field's horizon. The running woman's breathing comes out in quick exhausted pants as the forest is coming into view. She glances down towards me, cracking a wide relieved smile .A single foot passes the lengthy grass, and onto the solid brown soil with the wooded area just mere feet ahead of us.

.

That's when a streak of white lightning slices through the darkness causing the relieved woman's face to freeze in pure shock. The woman suddenly collapses to the ground, pinning my body to the hard dusty soil beneath me. My eyes squeeze tight from a sharp pain striking my head. Hearing loud cracking pops causes my dazed golden eyes to begin to gradually open, seeing flicks of orange and yellow flames dangerously dance around me. My hand slowly extends up to delicately explore my throbbing head, finding a sticky bright liquid oozing from it.

.

An injured man suddenly emerges from the shadows, out of the woods. "No, Yuzuha!" The distraught man cries out reaching a shaky blood stained hand out for the failing ginger woman.

The woman slowly shifts her head to give me a small gentle smile with crimson stained lips under tearful pained golden eyes. Prying my clinching fingers from around her neck, turning away, roughly coughing with her last few weak gasps of air. "No, don't bother with me. " She struggles with her weakened body to fall into the dirt, and off of me.

The man urgently reaches out with a single bleeding hand to my tiny out stretched fingers. With his other injured hand he reaches to the other side of the wounded woman. Suddenly the thunderous sounds of impending galloping horses come rapidly approaching our location.

"Please…. reach for me!" The panicked man desperately claws into the dusty soil, stretching out his bloody fingers to attempt to feverishly grasp hold of something, pulling me closer to him with his other hand. A small hand slips out from the other side of the still women. Slapping a tiny hand down on our frantically clasping hands, giving out a small tender squeeze when a sudden blinding glow emerges from it, before everything flashes….

 _White…..and then to nothing…_

My body abruptly jolts awake as my distressed golden eyes flutter open. My panicked chest heaves out, catching my lost breath, and my hazed surroundings begin to clear around me. Finding my startled head resting against my folded arms, next to my latest drawing. Quickly sitting upright, lifting my head to rest against my curled fingers, and allowing my bored golden eyes to cast out into the congested cafeteria. My lips turned down at the numerous brightly colored tables dotted across the vast room. Various groups of students claiming their tables, vainly trying to out shine their neighbors, but still remain hidden in the crowd of following sheep.

 _ **Leave…. You are in danger….**_

 _ **Kaoru, you must leave…..now…..**_

 _Hearing the silent warning linger into my head my body leaps from my chair causing it to crash to the floor…. Racing through the steel double doors to find my brother._

 _End of chapter 1_

* * *

 ** _Surprise! This a snippet of the story that been haunting me for a while now, even, before "Back in our World." So I decided to unleash the story out on the computer, before it threw me into another writers block occurrence. So let me know what you think. I have a few stories wrapping up, most likely this one will be taking one of their places._**

 ** _Thanks for taking a peek ;)Alimackatjac_**

 ** _Please Follow/Review/Favorite /Share_**


	2. Chapter 2 Cake and Party Games

_*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host Club._

Glowing Embers & Blackened Ashes

Chapter 2 Cake and Party games

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

Extending out a hand, swinging the door open. Rolling my eyes as I find my flirtatious brother in his usual spot, surrounded by several swooning girls. Nibbling on a giggling girl's neck as the other two restlessly wait their turn. His gift to allure women practically baffled me, no matter how much effort he put forth to gain only one girl's attention he always managed to attract more than one, several in fact. So after a while it just became easier to accept the fact and call his little gathering a club. So that's what we did as we endlessly traveled from school to school.

.

With my large sketch pad tucked under my arm, and my hands in my pockets I quickly walk across the polished marbled floor. An orange-ish glow falls from the glistening windows, bathing the room in the suns very last efforts of warmth. Small, intimate, blue upholstered couches, with matching chairs and coffee tables are scattered throughout the room's interior. Several sparkling crystal chandeliers are perched high on vaulted ceilings. Producing streaks of colored light dancing across the cream colored walls.

.

The blonde sitting at the bistro sized table happily looks up, with a fork full of creamy chocolate cake held in front of his frosting covered mouth. "Kao-chan, you're here, where did you run off too? Our guests have been asking for you."

"Oh, you know me Hunni-sempi." Placing my drawing pad down, away from his cake, taking a seat next him.

The blonde chuckles from his blue cushioned chair. "So where did you fall asleep this time?"

With my hand resting on my cheek. A bored sigh blows from my lips. "The cafeteria."

"It was a bit chilly this morning, you should probably eat something, it might make you feel better." The smiling upperclassmen gives me a wink.

My lips turn down with the thought. "I don't really feel like eating, perhaps later." Lifting my head as my golden curious eyes begin to shine. "Hey Hunni-sempi do you ever remember anything from before…..I mean before Suoh found you?"

The blonde sets his fork down on his plate, lifting his hand to his cheek in deep thought. "Aw no, not really it's all a blank." Shrugging his shoulders, lacing his fingers around his fork. "Heck I don't even remember how I even arrived at dad's house.

Taking another bite of his cake. "Why, are you still having that awful dream?" The blond gives me a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." Letting out a long breath as my propped up hand cradles my troubled head.

Hunni stops himself from taking another bite, giving me a curious look with brown childlike eyes. "Do you really think it's from your past?"

Picking up an extra silver fork, mindlessly drawing against the delicate china plate. "I'm not really sure what it is." Unconsciously shoving the piece of chocolate covered baked good from side to side. "It seems too real to be just a dream….. It becomes a little clearer every time it occurs,"

My golden eyes anxiously look up at the blond. "I...think I'm beginning to remember the woman face, she seems terrified, like something is chaser her." Mindlessly sliding the frosting covered fork between my lips.

The older blond gives out a worried look, "Well, from the little bits and pieces you've told me of course the women is frightened." His pristine black school blazer hung snugly on his shoulders. The sandy haired upper classmen had been filling out his school uniform more recently, becoming more masculine and less childlike.

Dropping my fork, causing it to sharply "clink" against the delicate plate. "Oh damn, I almost forgot we need to leave, like now." Bursting out with the reason for my sudden arrival.

He snapped his astonished brown eyes in my direction. "Darn it, really Kao-chan? It's been so long since last time, I thought we were finally good. I even found a favorite bakery this time around." Letting out an irritated breath. "Does he know?" Hunni's eyes slide over to my older brother.

"No, I'm afraid not, I just found out myself." Shrugging my shoulders, leaning in to cautiously whisper my words to the blonde. "You know we could ignore it this time?"

The older blonde's eyes cautiously glance over to my older brother before simply shaking his head.

"We've never really found out if it's an actual warning or not. For all we know, I could just be hearing voices in my crazy mixed up head, moving around for nothing!" Flinging out my arm with irritation, hissing out my words with frustration.

The blond shakes his worried head, leaning in to whisper his words. "No, whatever it is were running from I've seen it in Yuzura's eyes, the man is scared every time you're warned. I'm sure his reasons for keeping us in the dark are for our benefit," Giving off a humorless chuckle. "Besides, isn't that how we found you?"

"Yeah, I guess, it was something like that," shrugging my shoulders, "it's all a bit fuzzy."

Hunni lets out a humorless chuckle, reaching up to rub the top of my ginger head. "Join the club little brother." Calling out to our entertaining brother, "Hey Romeo, can you spare a minute?" Hunni motions his head over in our direction.

It's not like I've grown attached to this place, such as my eldest brother. I've found its best not to acquire a fondness for any particular place or person. It's best to just be a drifting shadow among solid people, never quite there. No, the reason for my interest in not fleeing is simple curiosity. To finally find out what kind of sinister phantoms have been hunting us throughout the world.

Hunni reaches in his pocket, pulling out a handkerchief before holding it up with two fingers. "Hey can't this wait? I'm kind of in the middle of something." My older brother extends a hand out, snatching the cloth from Hunni's awaiting fingers before wiping his face.

Hunni clears his throat, "I would have but, Koa-chan has heard something and I thought you might want to know." Stuffing another bite of cake in his mouth.

"Kaoru, was it a-?" My older brother asks anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm afraid it was Tamaki-sempi." Nodding my head.

Lifting his hand to his head, rubbing his temple in deep thought. "Well, then we don't really have a choice do we? We'll have to leave." Reaching over to smack me in my chest. "Hey, Kaoru I noticed you fell asleep in the cafeteria again, you feeling alight?"

Shrugging my shoulders. "Yeah, I was just cold this morning, that's all."

Tamaki slowly studies my face. "Yeah, but I think you should eat something just in case."

"That's what I tried to tell him." Hunni stuffed another bite of cake in his mouth.

Rolling my eyes at my brothers' concerns. "I'm fine guys, I'm not really hungry at the moment."

"Yeah, but I think it's best if you at least try, Knowing you, you'll probably forget while were moving, besides you would be helping me out." The tall blond looks up with pouting puppy dog eyes.

My eldest brother happily jumps from his chair, grabs his pink bunny and heads for the door. "I'll call dad and let him know, while you clean things up here." Turning his back, waving happily to us. "See ya at home."

"So, what do you say?" Tamaki holds out his arms.

"Fine." Rolling my eyes, folding my arms at my chest, begrudgingly agreeing.

"Kaoru, you've made me so happy. We get to share in some desperately needed brotherly bonding time." Throwing his arm around my shoulder, wiping his emotional eye with his free hand.

Grumbling at my overly emotional brother. "Yeah, whatever, let's just get on with it."

"Hello, my lovely Princesses," Leaning down with a sweeping bow. "I'm back and I brought my little brother Kaoru to join us." He gleefully motions his arms out in my direction.

An irritating blonde girl claps in excitement. "Oh, how wonderful."

Tamaki gracefully sits down between to squealing brunettes "Hey Kaoru, how should we entertain the princesses today?"

The tall brunet with green eyes, leans in close, seductively whispering in my brother's ear with her hand resting on his thigh. "But Tamaki dear, you promised we could have some alone time together." I knew what my brother would do, and at the moment I didn't want two of his so called "Princesses "to contend with. Hell, I didn't really want the one he was already pushing towards me.

A mischievous smile curls at my lips. "Tamaki-sempi, why don't we play a game with the Princesses?"

"A game? That _would_ be fun. " My excited brother turns his head towards the girls. "Well Princesses, what do you think, shall we play a game?"

The blond princess next to me happily claps out. In a way she reminds me of my overly animated brother. "Yes, yes that sounds like fun."

Tamaki lifts his hand, rubbing his head in deep thought. "But what kind of game should be play?"

Inwardly rolling my eyes as my enthusiastic brother forgets our normal game. "Ah Tamaki-sempi, how about hide and seek? That can be fun." Giving out a forced smile.

The irritating blond girl sitting next to me squeals with excitement while bouncing in her seat. "Oh yes, that does sound like fun."

"Ooo, I know what would make this game even better, let's play in the dark." The brunette happily adds as she leans closer to my brother. Claiming my oblivious brother for her own.

I couldn't help but chuckle, knowing full well what the lecherous girl obviously had in mind.

Tamaki nods his head. "Yes, that does sound like fun."

"Well, I think Anna should be it." The brunette clings to Tamaki pointing to the blonde.

"Well, I think Sakura should be it. " The irritating blonde clings to me pointing to the brunette.

"Now, now Princesses we will have none of that." Tamaki shakes his head, turning his attention to the quiet chestnut girl sitting on his other side. "Yuri, what do you think?"

The girl looked up with surprised blue eyes, timidly pointing to my older brother. "Uh, I think you should be it."

"That does sound like fun. I'll tell you what, why don't all of you lovey ladies go hide?" Throwing his arm around my shoulder. "And my little brother and I will do are best to find you." Turning to me "Will that be okay Kaoru?"

Shrugging my shoulders, replying in a bored tone. "Yeah, sounds like fun."

Tamaki quickly walks over to turn off the light while I draw the curtains closed causing the girls to giggle and squeal in the dark. Alright "One…..two …three …..four." All of the sudden the girls begin to franticly run and hide.

"Really, this took you long enough to set up." Standing with my arms folded at my chest, grumbling next my counting brother.

"Hey, you're the one that came up with the game." Tamaki whispers to me. "Ten…..eleven…twelve." Counting out loud.

"Yeah, because that girl Sakura has some other rather interesting games she wants to play with you. If it was up to her I would be stuck entertaining the other two."

Tamaki counts out loud. "Twenty one …twenty two ". Tamaki whispers out. "Fine, after this I'll see you at home?"

"Yeah, but I have a feeling I'll beat you there." Giving off a teasing chuckle.

Playfully shoving me. "Oh shut up, damn I lost count. Where was I?" My brother hissed out.

"Uh, I think you were at twelve." I whispered to my older brother with a mischievous smile emerging on my lips.

"Oh thanks" Whispering out. "Thirteen ….Fourteen…..Fifteen." My brother unknowingly re-counts out loud.

After that I just shook my head smiling as I chuckle at my fairly obvious brother. Sometimes it's just too easy.

With my hands tucked in my pockets I head out, looking for the irritating blonde girl. Caring very little that Tamaki isn't finished counting yet. If it was up to me I would have left with Hunni, but seeing as the "mother hens" were just looking after their little brother it's in my best interest if I just play along. Otherwise they will become pushier, and even more annoying…..It sucks sometimes being the youngest.

.

Pausing for a moment, taking a deep breath, allowing the invisible swirls emanating from the blond to assault my sensitive senses. The faintly sweet aroma immediately alerts me to her exact whereabouts. With a mischievous smile curling at my lips I quickly head in the opposite direction where I was headed before. Slowly stepping into the dark deserted music room next door, turning around, extending a hand to slowly turn the silver lock. With an echoing, "Click."

.

With the sound of the door her heart accelerates in her chest as I lightly step closer. "Well, well, Princess where might you be?" Calmly taunting the girl. My head quickly turns as I hear her scurry across the floor from her previous hiding place. My peering golden eyes shine out of the pitch-black room.

Taking slow and steady footsteps across the floor. "So Princess your trying to make this interesting for me?" Letting out a chuckle from my lips. "Well, I appreciate your efforts." Stopping just behind her, leaning down, swiftly wrapping my arms around the unsuspecting blonde.

Holding her tight against my body, whispering in the girl's ear. "However, as you can plainly see, it is pointless." Brushing her blond hair to the side, pressing my heated lips against her soft skin.

"Oh, Kaoru you naughty boy." The young blond leans her head back, whimpering from my searing hot kisses.

Whispering close against her freshly kissed skin. "So my princess what should your punishment be for losing our little game?"

"Hum, I'm not sure, maybe you should just pick something." The woman shutters as I abruptly turn her around to face me, desperately kissing the nape of her neck.

Passionately backing her up against the wall with a flurry of searing hot kisses. "Oh, in that case Princess you better hold on to me, it may be difficult for you after I'm done with your _punishment_." My voice begins to sound gruff as I'm beginning to feel my control slip. Firmly pressing her into the wall, running my twitching fingers down her short yellow plaid skirt until arriving at her smooth thigh. Roughly grabbing the taut skin, jerking her lanky legs up on to my waist, wrapping them around me.

.

Our heated mouths feverishly crash against each other as her hands slip to my buttons, slowly exposing my smooth hard chest. She abruptly rips her lips away with quick heaving breaths. Roughly clasping hold of my school blazer's lapels, yanking me closer. Her glossy red lips begin to pull at my newly exposed skin. Her voice almost breathless as she devours my creamy skin covered chest and neck. "Humm, you mean I should hold on like this?" She squeezes her legs tightly around my middle.

.

A smirk emerges on my lips, letting out an amused chuckle. "Yes, you naughty princess just like that." Leaning in to take her needy mouth with mine. My fingers lightly traced along her arm until lacing them around her wrist, firmly pinning it over her head. My other hand slips over her tightly bound mound, allowing my fingers to close around her feminine softness.

A heated female voice suddenly seeped through my thoughts.

 **"Damn it, what are you waiting for? Maybe, I should have stuck with Tamaki. The blond is probably allover Sakura by now."**

After hearing the strange voice I abruptly pull my confused head away from her. "Did you say something?"

Her lustful eyes slowly begin to open with a flutter of her lashes. "No, did you want me say something." With a teasing smile she falls forward consuming my lips with sloppy passionate kisses.

Ignoring the odd voice that suddenly appeared in my head, concentrating on the girl. Pulling her blouse open with a mere tug of my free hand. Kissing along her jaw then down to her neck, brushing her blonde hair to the side. Crashing my body against her wet desiring one. Forcibly pinning her to the wall, allowing both of my hands free. With every heated rub against my body, and sloppy kiss from the aroused girl my entire body begins to burn with scorching need. Unable to resist any longer my nose lightly traces along her skin for a faint enticing smell of sweetness. In the next moment my mouth instantly descends to her soft skin.

My face went blank as the normal voice seeps in my head.

" _ **Kaoru, leave now, she needs you."**_

" _ **You're the only one who can help her."**_

A horrified scream suddenly rips through the room, not bothering to comfort the panicked girl, continuing as her scream turns into heated moans of lustful desires. My closed golden eyes roll back in my head as the unadulterated pleasure over takes my body. After a while the girl's moans begin to soften to content murmurs. My eyes slowly flutter open to reveal intense crimson, pulling my lips from the blond, gently lying her down on the floor. Reaching in my pocket to pull out a white handkerchief, wiping my stained lips.

Letting out a chuckle towards the girl's relaxed elated smile as she floats on my induced high. Kneeling down to stare deep in the girl's eyes, "See, what did I tell you about holding on tight, you can't even stand at the moment….Now, I must go and you must forget myself and my brothers. Do you understand? No need for you to speak, just nod your head." Extending my hands, briefly straightening her uniform.

The satisfied blond nods her head. "Good girl, it's been a pleasure." My lips curl in a wicked smile.

Slipping out of the door, tucking my handkerchief into my trousers pocket. Lifting a hand to slip into my blazer as my fingers brush against the silky lining of my black school blazer, finding my inside pocket. Dipping my searching fingers down to pull out my glossy black glasses. With a flick of my wrist I cover my crimson eyes. My nimble fingers swiftly dance around my buttons as I close and straighten my pale yellow shirt.

.

Ignoring heated moans coming from next door I carefully slip in unnoticed. Rolling my eyes as my brother is half naked, diving feverishly in his work. Walking over to Hunni's empty table to retrieve my sketch pad. Once in my fingers I quietly stroll to the door when Tamaki's shaky body swings upright off the content girl. His eyes flutter open revealing gleaming crimson irises over dribbles of sweet nectar trickling down from his lips.

.

Letting out a chuckle. "You really get into it, don't you?" Pulling out my handkerchief and handing it to my older brother.

He quickly takes the cloth from my hands and wipes his own mouth. "Well anything worth doing is worth doing well." Letting out a chuckle, giving me a worried look. "Kaoru, you did help me out with the blonde, you didn't just send her away?"

Letting out a heavy sigh "Yes, mother dear I ate all my vegetables, you and Hunni don't need to worry about me so much…..The blond is happily floating in the next room as you wished ." Playfully shoving the blond.

My face suddenly goes blank as a voice seeps into my thoughts.

" _ **Kaoru, leave now, you'll find her at Ouran."**_

 _ **.**_

Tamaki quickly stands, shaking my arms, asking in a panic. "Kaoru, did something just happen?"

"Ouran." Mindlessly repeating what I heard, beginning to snap out of it.

Tamaki's wide crimson eyes catch mine, asking in a bewildered whisper. "Kaoru, what did you just say? Leaning closer. "What about Ouran?"

Tossing out my hands, shoving my bare chested brother away from me. "The voice is telling me to go to Ouran, but I have no idea where or what that is." Hissing out with irritation, walking to the door. I've already heard enough creepy voices for the day, I was going home.

My blond brother swings out his hand, catching my arm. "Wait, Kaoru I know where Ouran is."

Stopping in my tracks, turning towards my brother, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Then tell me damn it! Where or what is it?" Jerking my arm away from my brother's fingers, lifting my hand to my throbbing head.

Tamaki's emotional crimson eyes turn almost heartbreakingly sad.

" _Its home, "Letting out a heavy sigh, "or at least it's what I use to call home."_

 _ **The end of Kaoru's POV**_

 _ **End of chapter 2.**_

* * *

 _ **Okay that's the end of the chapter I hope a few more details were revealed for you. I can't wait to really get into this story. I think it's going to be fun mixing two worlds, trying something new.**_

 _ **Well thanks for the peek ;) Alimackatjac**_

 _ **See ya soon**_

 _ **Please Follow/Review/Favorite/Share.**_


End file.
